1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transparent display device including a color filter substrate, a driving substrate and a polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device may be generally classified into a transmissive LCD device, a reflective LCD device and a transflective LCD device. With the increasing of display device applications, transparent display devices have gradually been developed. A viewer may see not only an image displayed by the transparent display device but also background information behind the transparent display device, and thus heavy sense of the visual is not generated. Such transparent display device may be used in a vehicle windshield or a showcase.
The transparent display device generally includes a LCD panel, a polarizer plate and a backlight module. However, the polarizer plate makes transmittance of the transparent display device be significantly declined. In another aspect, the LCD panel includes a color filter substrate, a driving substrate and a liquid crystal layer, in which each color filter of the color filter substrate has a certain thickness and significantly absorbs light, such that an amount of light out is decreased so as to decrease transmittance of the transparent display device. In view of the above, how to enhance transmittance of a transparent display device becomes an important issue.